the problem with male friends
by tazmainiandevil86
Summary: Bella is a young woman living for herself and having fun with her friends. Then one night something happens to change her life forever. What will she do, and what's with her new doctor? AH/OOC This is my first fanfiction so constructiv critism is welcome
1. you look like a lesbian

**B pov**

I could not wait Angela was having a party for Jess tonight and it has been forever, I have had so much overtime at work recently that I haven't seen any of my friends in over a month. And tonight was going to be party night.

Renee gave me a lift to Angela's house as I had lots of stuff to take and I couldn't drive, loving these rare moments of me being trapped in the car wear she can moan at me and tell me things about my life that she thinks could be improved. I know that she loves me and she only does it because she thinks I'm wasting myself but god does it ever get annoying.

"Did you cut your hair again" and the nagging begins.

"I just trimmed the ends a bit; you know I hate wasting money on a hairdresser if I'm not having something I can't do myself" This is the third time she's asked me that today.

"You know, it makes you look like a lesbian" well that's a new one.

"And what exactly do lesbians look like mother" I say this as icily as possible because I know that I've got her now. I also have to try and not look smug which is incredibly difficult.

Silence filled the car for several minutes, so I plugged my Zen into the mp3 dock on the dash board. I selected 3 daft monkeys needing their folk melodies to bring calm into the atmosphere.

"I can't believe your just wearing your jeans and a ratty old t-shirt to a party. You know you're never going to find a boyfriend dressed like that!" Like I wasn't expecting that one.

"Mom how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want a boyfriend! When I meet someone I like I'll let you know, but I'm going to settle for some guy who just happens to be at the party." She gives me a quizzical stare like she thinks that I'm desperate to find a boyfriend. I'm sick of this just because she had a child and a husband at a really young age doesn't mean we all do. It's not like i don't want to find Mr. Perfect I do, I just don't want to settle for someone who happens to be here at the current moment in time, just for convenience.

Quiet fills the car and so many fills the car and I get lost in the song. The atmosphere stays pretty much the same until we reach the arboretum.

"Bella where the hell are we going I don't know where I am" Renee shouts at me, I've forgotten that she's never actually taken me to Angela's before. Sorry mom you go straight on right, left straight on right.

We keep travelling and just when Renee is about to have a hissy fit on my arse I see Lauren run across the road.


	2. drunk

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Forgot to put that in chapter 1. It's my first fan fiction so I'm still a little bit wobbly.**

**E pov**

I can't believe it yet another woman I was seeing has rung me up to tell me that she no longer has a use for me. She's had enough of my pretty face and body and has no care to get to know me any better. I think a big bottle of sambuka is needed and a C.D full of ACDC to drink away my pain.

A few hours later I'm listening to this house is on fire and i have the best idea in the world. Picking up the phone I carry out my plan.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

"Hello"

Tanyaaaaaaaaaa

"Edward? Is that you?"

Yes it's me Tanya; do you want to come over?

"Edward your drunk, are you on your own?"

Noooooo I'm not drunk and yes I'm on my own, All by myself, don't wanna be all by myself.

"Edward you just sang,_ all by myself. _You only sing that when a) your drunk and b) something's up! What's the matter?

Nothings the mater. Do I need a reason to ring my best friend?

"You do when it's in the middle of the night!"

Ok ok. Do you remember me telling you about Jessica Stanley?

"Yes of course your new girl friend, I can't wait to meet her, did you to have a fight or something, it wasn't about me was it, I told you the last time, just say we're friends and nothing else!"

Well you could say we had a fight. It seems I got a bit carried away with myself when I called her my girl friend. You see she rang me earlier to tell me that she had fun, but we were getting a bit to serious and that she wanted to cut her loses as she really couldn't see 'us' going anywhere as we had nothing in common.

"Oh love, I'll come right over just give me a few minutes to get dressed, I was asleep before you rang me"


	3. crafty fag

**All characters owned by Stephanie meyer**

**B POV**

With some of Laurens special recipe rum punch in my hand, we were sat around jess for her to open her presents. Jess was sat in the middle of the circle with me, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Tyler and Eric surrounding her. There was wrapping paper and ribbon everywhere.

Suddenly the door bell rings and Jess shrieks with glee, I think I know who's at the door so a nip outside for a crafty fag. Sitting on a deck chair I'm just looking at the tree in Angela's garden with lanterns and stars adorning it, when I hear someone coming outside, I groan internally because I know who it's going to be.

"Can I bum a fag? I've only got rollies."

Sure Mike, you know I've always got a load, that's why you never buy any when you know I'm going to be at a party.

"Cheers Bella, I knew there was a reason I was your friend."

Hmmm. I hand over the fag.

"Hey, I forgot my lighter, can I use yours"

For fuck's sake Mike do you want me to smoke it for you as well! I chuck my lighter at mike's head. He bends down to pick the lighter, smiling at me sheepishly he lights the fag, in a way I'm sure he thinks is seductive, but in reality makes him look like he's got something stuck up his nose. I have to repress a laugh.

I smoke my fag as quickly as possible and head inside. Jess sees the look on my face and rolls her eyes and I crack a smile at her.

"Okay everyone time to play catch up to you squares who have only had 1 drink, or less imagine that." Jess pours the apple sourz into her new test tube shot glasses.

I take my shot savouring the scrumptious apple taste on my tongue. I watch Tyler walk across the kitchen towards me and Jess.

"Bella I've never seen you take a shot so slowly ever what's up with that?"

Stop being a twat, I just like the taste of sourz, plus those test tubes were huge.

"Okay but if you smoke a shot that slowly again I'm going to renounce your claim on the title of hardcore Queen. How many drinks have you had anyway?"

That was my first why?

"That's it I need to find someone else to idolise now."

Tyler you are such a pillock, you know I could drink you under the table any day of the week, even though I'm half your size!

Just to prove my point a grabbed the mostly full can of Carlsberg in his hand, and chugged it. I pulled the can away from my lips smirking at Tyler, I continued to crush the can in my hand and turn on my heel to face Jess.

"Hell yeah, Bella just totally bitch slapped his arse" Jess shouted so the entire street could hear it.

Suddenly the room was filled with laughter. I looked over my shoulder to see that everyone in the room was staring at mine and Tyler's exchange.

Tyler walked up from behind me giving me a hug. "However did I doubt you Bella "he proceeded to crouch on his knees bowed over and shouted "I am not worthy."

I turned around and clipped him on the head. "Tyler if you don't stand up and shut up, I'm going to punch you with my ring hand." I then showed him my right hand where a huge opal set in silver sat.

He stood up and handed me a test tube shot of apple sourz. "Come on drink up, you've got some catching up to do if you want to drink me under the table."

I brought the glass up to my lip about to consume my shot, when Angela popped up. "You can't have a shot without me and Jess what are you thinking of." She filled all the glasses up with the violently green liquid, handing them round to everyone. "I propose a toast, to the start of the best summer ever!" The sounds of clinking could be heard all over the kitchen.

I swallowed my shot enjoying the tartness as it slid down my throat. I heard the beat of faces by 3 daft monkeys. "I love this song," I grabbed Jess' hand and started to skank around the kitchen.

_I've flown across the mountains; I've sailed across the sea._

_I've seen so many faces, what do they mean to me._

_We're all the same, no matter what. We're all the same, no matter who._

_We're all the same, no matter where. We're all the same. _

I entwined mine and Jess' fingers as we picked up our pace jumping around the kitchen.

_Met a crazy Scotsman living up a mountain, drinking like a fountain, only pausing for a breath._

_Breton girls were well hard, louder than a bombard, partied in the back yard, they'd outlast the rest. _


End file.
